


Behind The Doors and Down The Halls

by orphan_account



Series: Love is a challenge we all face [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emily Prentiss is a good person. And she loves everyone. But, behind closed doors, her calm demeanor crumbles under the weight of self expectatio.Jennifer Jereau is a good person. And he cares for everyone. But, behind closed doors, her sunny personality storms with self doubt and low self worth.Maybe, they can help each other thrive.--Aaron Hotchner is a serious, seemingly cold hearted person. But, behind closed doors, He's a sunny, fun-loving father and partner.RJ Mulligan is a goofy, sunny person. But behind closed doors, he's a serious, depressed, antisocial, shell.Maybe, it's a match made in heaven.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Male Character(s), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Love is a challenge we all face [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907461
Kudos: 7





	1. Ended case

Officer RJ Mulligan, called Mully by his coworkers, stood next to JJ as he zoned put, looking at the fucking god that is Aaron Hotchner. She nudged him forward a little.

"What?" He turned to her, confused. She nodded silently to where Hotch was sitting and talking with two other members of their team. RJ shook his head violently. "Nope. Jeaj, you may be my best friend, but no way." He stated firmly.

"Fine." She smirked and walked over, golden hair swishing as he walked over. RJ realized what she was doing and it was too late to stop her. She was already interrupting the others conversation and nodding back to the male pretending to do reports at not even his desk.

He looked up when someone cleared their throat above him. He saw JJ giving him a motherly disappointed face before give a small nod.

"You taking him to the bar and grill down the street in about 30 minutes." She informed.

"I hate you, JJ." RJ told her, standing up and hugging her. "I really do." 

"I know, RJ." She laughed and hugged back. "By the way, if he hurts you like Micheal did, you let me know immediately." She poked his chest when they pull away. Her face and tone were stern and left no room for negotiation. He nodded and smiled down at her.

"I promise Mama J." He used the nickname she hated most and she smiled back at him.

"Stop calling me that." She huffed. 

"How did you get him to agree to a date with me?" RJ suddenly asked. "Have you seen me compared to Morgan and Reid?" Her laugh bubbled from her throat.

"I told him you, a few other cops, and I were going to be hanging out." She said.

"Jeaj!" I protest but she shakes her head. 

"You haven't been on a date in almost 2 years. You need to get your mojo back. It's sad." The siblings-like friends laugh a little, before RJ goes silent and worrisome.

"Last time you said I needed to go on a date, it ended with me in a hospital bed while the perp was free on the streets." He sombered and turned his gaze to where Hotch was talking with Morgan, Rossi, and Reid.

"You dont have to worry about that now. You know Hotch isn't going to do what Micheal did to you." JJ mothered lightly and gently pushed the free strand of RJ's hair behind his ear. The chestnut curl fell from behind his ear a second later, making JJ sigh in frustration. "Sit. I'm redoing your hair."

"Yes, Mama J." RJ laughed and pulled his hair from its low ponytail. 

It landed neatly to perfectly between his shoulder blades. The strands were a mix of chestnut, chocolate, and soft brown and curly. He felt a few people look at him as JJ mothered him.

It was a normal sight, seeing how JJ worked with the precinct as well as the BAU team. She and RJ had an inseparable bond with each other and no one dared go speak bad about one in the earshot of the other. JJ French braided the males hair with skill, never pulling or causing pain to the other. 

After she finished, she pats his head twice and sighed softly.

"Where did we mess up?" She asked as she pulled an empty chair to the desk. RJ, after JJ informed him of what was happening tonight, moved back to his own to do his work.

"What'd you mean?" RJ asked, typing and looking at notes between.

"Us. We had it good." She sighed again.

"Oh... I think it was because we were confused about ourselves. Jeaj, you're my best friend and I love you... I just dont think either of us were ready for anything serious back then." RJ admits with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry it ever ended like that." JJ shook her head and righted herself as Hotch, Derek, and Reid walked over. Derek had a self-satisfied smile on his face and Reid was chuckling a little. Hotch shook his head a little and cleared his throat.

"If you wanted to ask me on a date, you should have just asked." He said with a small chuckle. No way the flirt king RJ was going to lose.

"Are you serious?" RJ asked, a questionable look on his face. 

"The town's got a lot of history. You could show it to me." Hotch offered.

"I might not go down in town history, but I'll go down on you if you'd let me." RJ shot back with a playful smirk. Hotch blushed and walked away quickly. Morgan, Reid, and about half the precinct were slack-jawed. JJ was laughing quietly while the others in the princint hid their laughs, snorts, and chuckles.

"RJ, you just asked my boss to go down on him. He's a positive straight." JJ said in her fit.

"Said who?" RJ turned to her, unashamed.

"The fact that he had a wife and girlfriends?" Morgan seemed hesitant. His gaydar isnt very strong, Reid being the only guy he's ever been interested in.

"He is most definitely had a boyfriend at some point in his past." Reid added into the conversation. "He talked about it a little when I asked him about my feelings for Derek." 

"Boom!" RJ said excitedly.

"Can we just go back a second? You asked Aaron Hotchner if you could go down in him and he fucking blushed." Mason said from his desk next to RJ.

"I'm going to apologize." RJ said and frowned a little. He left and went to find a bi-panicking Hotch. "Hey." He said softly, making the male jump.

"Officer Mulligan." Hotch noticed him, frowning as well.

"I wanted to apologize. That was unwarranted and inappropriate." RJ sighed. "But, um... maybe if you do wanna learn more about the town, no sex or anything inappropriate involved, give me a call. I understand if you dont wanna go to the bar and grill later." RJ went to walk away.

"I knew your name wasnt actually RJ." Hotch said, making RJ stop for a moment.

"What?"

"Your name. It's not RJ. Its-"

"Roslen Jay Mulligan." RJ nodded.

"Roslen is-"

"Typically a chicks name. Aren't to smart are you?" RJ's turn to turn and walk away. JJ was just inside the doors, waiting.

"RJ...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Fucking-!" His hand lashed out and connected with the steel filing cabinet near the door.

"He read the card?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." RJ slowly dropped his hand from the slightly dented filing cabinet and looked at it. The knuckles were split open and a little bloody. He hisses a little as he flexes his hand.

"It doenst-"

"Jennifer, people read my given name and they tell me I'm just faking. I'm just an attention whore. It matter, it matters to me." RJ shook his head.

"RJ-"

"The weight this name holds, more than just my past but your sister, its shattering." RJ sighed and took a calming breath. "Still up to go to the bar and grill?" He asked, a little hopeful.

"I am." A voice said from behind them. RJ turned around slowly and frowned.

"I dont think-"

"Just because you have a given name that doesnt fit you doesnt mean you and I can't go on a date." He sounded almost... hopeful.

"Fine." RJ nodded. "Let me grab my coat." He and JJ walk off, both shocked at what happened. RJ put his reports away and grabbed his coat, frowning. "I'll... uh... if it ends up like Micheal-"

"Dont do that." JJ ordered. "If he hurts you, even one comment, you text me right away and you leave." Her voice was stern and RJ hugged her again.

"I love you, Jen." He breathed into her hair.

"I love too, Ross." She said into his shoulder. He left for his date with Aaron Hotcher.


	2. First date = sharing sob stories

RJ quietly walked next to Hotch. He was trying to think of something to say, but all he can think of is apologising. The words slip before he stops himself.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing. You dont have to do me any favors. I understand your just doing this for JJ."

"Officer-"

"I'm off duty. Call me RJ or Mully if you want." RJ interrupted him.

"Right. RJ, I'm doing myself a favor with going out with you. You saw me talking with Morgan and Reid earlier, I'm sure?"

"Yeah." RJ nodded to confirm. He shoved his slightly shaking hands into the pockets his knee length black coat. "Its hard to miss you." He added as an after thought. Hotch smiled softly at that and blushed a little. "A smile like that is a deadly weapon."

"If you would stop flirting for half a second so I could talk." Hotch chuckled softly and looked at RJ. "Morgan was trying to get me to ask you out when JJ asked if I wanted to go to the bar and grill." 

"What?!" RJ stopped. "You mean me, the dumbass sunshine of the 57 precinct, has a chance with the Aaron Hotchner, who is adorable but at the same time too hot for his own good?" 

"Good to know you think in adorable and hot." Hotch laughed. "Hurry up or I'll leave you in the dust." He joked and RJ easily caught up with him.

They get to the B&G without any problem, laughing and talking about anything. Surprise, surprise Aaron Hotchner has a sense of humor and knows how to laugh.

"Rosy!! Back with another date for the night?" The bartender boomed happily as RJ and Hotch take seats at the bar.

"I dunno, Billy. He called this a first date. I dont know what that is." RJ joked back. "What do you want, Hotch?" 

"I've never been here before, so you order for me." He requested, taking the opportunity to take RJ in in all his beauty.

His hair was a mix of browns, highlighted naturally with hours in the sun, and still trapped from the braid JJ had done earlier. His tanned skin was spotted with freckles and his hands were thin fingered and agile. His light peach lips were soft looking and drawn into a playful smile as he and Billy converse, showing white teeth. His amber eyes reflected the dim lights of the establishment and glimmered happily. His skin was dancing with patterns from the dim and dingy lights. 

Hotch turned his attention to the establishment itself.

The floors were black, grim sticking in the corners of the walls and were the floor and walls meet. The walls were faded wood, the rafters and ceiling the same. The lights had a buildup of years of grim and dirt, and the lights shone dimly through it. There were LED signs hanging around, adding to the light. The music playing was modern hip hop, and there were a few patrons at the old wood bar, playing pool, or watching the game on TV.

Hotch wasnt normally the person to go somewhere with such things. He preferred well lite areas with a good cleanliness to it. However, he didnt mind this B&G at all. He believes its because it has a more relaxed vide than other places. 

RJ was saying hello to a few people and he chuckle as he and some joked around. His eyes glimmer lightly with tears, unnoticeable. Hotch suspects its because he's laughing so much.

"I'm gonna go outside for a second. Be right back." RJ excused himself and Billy lumbered over after the door shut behind him.

"Listen here, suit. If you dare hurt Rosy, I will not hesitate to hunt you down. Neither will anyone else in here. Got it?" Billy said lowly. Hotch looked around quickly to find that everyone was looking at him with glares.

"I'm not going to hurt RJ." Hotch promised. "If I do, I will surrender myself to you, alright."

"Good." Billy nodded. "Your food should be dont shortly. Here're your drinks." He placed two cups down, each filled with goldish liquid.

"What's it called?" Hotch found himself asking, intrigued.

"Its my specialty beer. Handcrafted. We call it Liquid Gold, or LG." Billy smiled, almost smug. "By the way, I'm Billy Forenter. I own the place." 

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch smiled and took a small sip of his drink, smiling softly at the taste. "The name fits it." 

"Lia, go check on Rosy. He's never taken so long on a smoke." Another male ordered from the pool table.

"What can you tell me about RJ?"

"I'm his foster father." Billy said proudly, straightening his flannel. "He's been with me since he was 13. He grew up over in the far corner over there." Billy nodded to an empty corner table clear across from the bar, so the bartenders could see the table. "And, about a 2 years ago, a guy he had been seeing for about 6 months hurt him real bad. He's got a lovely girl around him a lot. We all call her Jen, or JJ." He smiled.

"Jennifer Jereau." A patron said from a few seats down from Hotch. "Lovly little lady. Heartbreaker, she is. Watch out for her if you get tangled with Mully. Fierce little thing." 

"I... uh... I'll keep it in mind." Hotch nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"Didnt She and Mully date a while...? Before the whole Micheal thing... about 5 years before, I think." The guy asked Billy.

"Yeah. Way back when Rosy just came out. Think it scared them both they realized they weren't ready for a contentment like that." Billy affirmed.

"Not scaring my date off are you?" RJ retook his seat with a smile. He took a sip of his beer and hummed. "Your beer is excellent as always, Billy."

"Why thank you, and we're just talk about you. He asked."

"Oh lord. What'd they tell you? That I has some rare sickness or something?" 

"We told him the truth! He even said if he hurts you he'd surrender to Billy. No one willing gives up to Billy." The guy said indignantly.

"James!!" Both Billy and RJ reply.

"First of all, I did ask them and did say i would give up to Billy if i hurt you. And i had a feeling you wouldn't tell me everything." Hotch spoke up.

"Do you want everything?" RJ asked accusingly.

"If you'll give it to me, I want it. All of it." Hotch nodded swiftly.

"Me and JJ dated for a year before... and then we stayed friends. Close friends, that she's more like a sister than anything.-"

"That may have to do with you name. Same as her older sisters." Billy said.

"Anyways-" RJ sent a pointed look at Billy for interrupting and continued. "Then about 5 years after that and I went on dates with a lot of people but rarely kept seeing them. I stopped after JJ was accepting into the BAU. About 1 year after that, she said I needed to go on a date. That stated the Micheal issuse, I'm sure they told you about." He looked at Horch for answers.

"Just that you got hurt really bad." Hotch said softly.

"To put it simply. After I told Micheal my plans for gender reassignment, he decided to take it upon himself to make my life an living hell. In the end of the relationship, which was abusive and manipulative, he... uh... um..." He lost his words for a second.

"He touched Rosy when he was out on a powerful sedative and recorded it. He posted it on the web and it was deleted shortly after. It being clear that Rosy had no idea about it, it was cleaned from his record." Billy said and RJ cleared his throat a little.

"Yeah... that. A week after that, he broke into my apartment, we never moved in together, and he mutilated my-" He waved vaguely to his chest and then a little lower to his groin. "Along with carving 'Cockslut' into my torso. I had the scars covered with tattoos. And due to the severity of my wounds, they went ahead with all of my surgeries." 

"I'm so sorry." Hotch said softly.

"Your turn. What's your life story?" RJ asked, humor tinting his tone. Their food, forgotten, laid before them and Billy remade the order as Hotch took a sip of his drink.

"I was in law school when my parents died. My father was an abusive prick and he abused me for a long time. He kept his hands off of Sean, my younger brother. He was 9 when they died. I married my high school sweetheart and decided that I didnt want to be a prosecutor and joined the FBI academy. I got into the BAU. My wife got pregnant and about 2 years after my son, Jack, was born we divorced. Jumped around from parenters, women and men alike. 3 years of that, and a serial killer, actually the Boston Reaper, killed my exwife and tried to killed Jack. I bashed his skull in and Morgan had to pull me off of him." Hotch took a few breaths. "I had a relationship going strong but she moved to France for a job. My son is now 8 years old."

"Holy shit." James muttered softly. "No wonder you look like 50."

"I'm only 33." Hotch defended himself.

"I'm so sorry." RJ echoed what he said ealier.

"Its fine. You didnt do anything." Hotch dismissed.

Over the rest of the night they got to know more about each other, learning funny stories and random things about each other.

"I'd say that was a success." RJ commented as they walk to the subway go ride to the area Hotch was staying, just down a few blocks from the apartment building RJ lived


End file.
